


all my friends, we're glorious

by michaela2000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1975-1978, 5th-7th year, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up Together, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, Love, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Romance, Slow Burn, Sorry I'm Bad at Summaries, Teen Romance, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), first wizarding war, teen drama, well mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaela2000/pseuds/michaela2000
Summary: We all know the story of the Marauders, right?We know they were friends at school. Inseparable, since their first days at Hogwarts. We know they liked causing mischief, playing pranks. We know that they made a map. That they became animagi at the age of fifteen. We know that Remus is a werewolf. Sirius ran away from home at sixteen. We know that James was hopelessly in love with Lily Evans. We know that Lily Evans hated James Potter, until she didnt. Or did she ever really hate him at all? We know that Peter betrayed the Potters. We know that Sirius went to Azkaban for his crimes. We know that James and Lily died that fateful Halloween night of 1981.But what happened in between all of this? When there wasn't a war to fight? Or friends dying? Or friends to betray? Or prophecies to be fulfilled?Follow the story of the Marauders & Co's sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. A story full of love, laughter, mischief and friendship.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon & James Potter, Marlene McKinnon & Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald & Marlene McKinnon & Dorcas Meadowes & Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 12





	all my friends, we're glorious

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is from Victorious by Panic! at the Disco.  
> This is a work of fan fiction. All characters, settings, places used in this work are all the property of JK Rowling.
> 
> Please enjoy! Reviews/comments aren't necessary but always welcome and appreciated :)

Hey, so this is my first Marauders fic. Please be kind. I'm going to try be canon compliant as much possible but I will indulge a little. This story is part one of a three-part series I plan to write, following the Marauders. Parts 1 & 2 will span the first wizarding war with part one following from the end of 5th year, all the way to the end of 7th year, along with some flashbacks. And Part 3 will actually be canon divergent, but I wont tell you what exactly. You'll have to wait and see. 

Not sure yet how long this fic will be, but considering it's following over two years of time it may or may not be long. 

Sorry, I have no idea how to write for Peter just yet, so his section is considerably shorter than the others. I am trying not to be biased so just bear with me, I will figure it out. 

  
I will try to update regularly but I thought I should let you know now that I'm not always good with that. Sorry.

* * *

**Prologue**

**September 1st 1971 – Platform 9¾**

_Tonight I'll dream while in my bed  
When silly thoughts go through my head  
About the bugs and alphabet  
And when I wake tomorrow I'll bet  
That you and I will walk together again  
I can tell that we are going to be friends  
I can tell that we are going to be friends_

_We're Going To Be Friends - The White Stripes_

* * *

James Potter stepped onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, eager to board the train and finally begin his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. “Now, don’t get into too much trouble, alright... at least not on your first day”, his mother warns him in a light tone, knowing her son far too well. She had learnt long ago, wherever that boy went, mischief only followed. “And make sure you write us. Frequently. We don’t want to have to hear what our son is getting up to through daily letters from the Headmaster”, his father jokes. 

“I can try, but no promises”, James replies with a grin. 

“Now are you going to be okay on your own? Are you sure you have everything? Did you remember to pack – “. It seemed his mother was more nervous about James going off to school than he was. He loved his mother but after spending majority of the morning answering endless questions just like these, James was beginning to grow very impatient. 

It’s not that James was embarrassed by his parents but he knew they could be very overprotecting which shouldn’t be too surprising considering they were both Aurors for the Ministry. While logically they knew it was unlikely that any danger would occur to their son at school, it did not stop them from worrying. After everything they’ve faced throughout their long careers in law enforcement, it was only natural to be wary of sending their only son away to school where they couldn’t protect him, if need be. 

James grew up hearing stories from his parents about dark wizards they had caught in their past, never shying away from the truth. He figures he should be glad that that’s the case, he’s sure many other parents would shield their children in order to protect them. It was becoming very apparent to James recently that the wizarding world was changing drastically and most definitely for the worse. His parents were putting in more hours at work and coming home looking far more stressed and fatigued than James had ever remembered them looking. He knows that they’re overworking themselves in order to protect the whole wizarding world and he's never admired them more but that doesn’t stop him from worrying about them. There’s no one in the world he admires more than Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, and if he grows up to be even half as brave and courageous as them, then he knows he’s worthy to be their son. He accepted long ago that this isn't just their fight and that eventually it will be his too. He aspires to be an auror one day, just like them and to continue fighting for they believe in. 

He’ll never forget what his father told him many years ago when he had asked why he and his mother fought so hard for the protection of muggleborns and their rights when it just caused their family to be shunned and labelled ‘blood traitors’. _“Because Son, a person’s worth is not in their name or their blood status, but in their character”._

“Yes Mum, I’ll be fine”, assuring her one last time. 

“Alright, Alright”, she looks down at him with a bright smile and kisses him on the cheek. “Goodbye, James.” 

He then turns to his father who has a proud smile on his face, “Good luck, Son. Enjoy your time at Hogwarts, these years may become some of the best of your life”. 

“Bye Dad” 

He gives his parents one last hug goodbye and turns to hop onto the Hogwarts Express, ready to finally embark on his future. As he walks away, he looks behind to give one final wave goodbye and that’s when he collides into something, or someone. They both stumble and fall to the ground, James looks up to see a young girl with bright red hair. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. That was totally my fault, i can be so clumsy sometimes”, she says frazzled, looking up at him. And that’s when he notices her eyes. Something about them, he just cant seem to look away. “Oh, uh. It- It’s okay”, he manages to stammer out. 

“Again, I'm so sorry. It’s my first day and I'm just a little nervous. Okay, I lied. I’m a nervous wreck. First, we were running late and then I had no idea how to get onto the platform so I thought for sure I was going to miss the train. And then my sister, well, actually never mind that. Also, I can't seem to find my friend anywhere and I just -”, she begins to ramble but James still finds himself distracted by her eyes that he barely even processes her rant. Not only were they the brightest green you could ever imagine, but James could almost swear that they sparkled in the sunlight. It’s not she begins to look at him quizzically that he’s shaken out of whatever spell came over him and he quickly tries to find something to say. 

“i don’t blame you for being nervous. This all must be pretty overwhelming for you, I suppose” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”, she questions, brows furrowed. 

“Nothing, I just mean, that you’re muggleborn, right?”, she begins to frown and he instantly wants to hit himself in the head, realising how his words must have sounded. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that, of course. Any real wizard knows that none of that matters. I just meant that you’re kind of new to all this and that must be pretty crazy. Not crazy. Just different. Not that different is ba- ”, now it’s his turn to ramble and he only stops when he notices her let out a small chuckle. 

“I guess I'm a little nervous too”, he says sheepishly, although he’s not entirely sure that his nerves have anything to do with first-day-jitters. 

A moment of silence takes over between the pair, “I should probably go find my friend.”, she says gesturing towards the train. He bends down to pick up the trunk she had dropped earlier and passes it to her. 

“All right Evans, I guess I'll be seeing you around then”, he says only to be met with a puzzled look on her face. He points to her trunk where her name is printed in response and she smiles, finally understanding. 

“It’s Lily, actually” 

“Hm, I think I like Evans better”, he smirks. 

She rolls her eyes but he can see her fighting back a smile before she turns around and begins to walk off, “See you later…. Potter”. 

He stands there for just a few moments longer before finally moving to board the train when he is interrupted by yet another student. This time a young boy, probably the same age as James and only a little bit taller. He too had black hair, although his was considerably neater than James’ and his eyes were a striking grey rather than James’ hazel ones. A stranger could easily mistake the two boys as brothers. 

“Hey, mind if I sit with you on the train?”, the boy asks. 

“Uh - yeah sure. I suppose so”. 

“Great”, the boy looks at something behind him and then back at James with a huge grin on his face. 

"I’m Sirius, by the way.” 

“James. James Potter”, he says, proudly. 

* * *

Growing up in The Noble House of Black, Sirius Orion Black was taught from a very young age that there was nothing more important than your name. Especially when that name was one of the oldest, most prestigious names in the wizarding world. Not to mention, one of the very few pureblooded families left who understood what that truly meant. Being a pureblood wasn’t just about status. It was about power. Or at least that’s what his parents tell him. They believe that this name gave you power of the weak, the mudbloods and the muggles. He didn’t quite feel the same way, he didn’t believe he was better than anyone because of the family he came from. If anything, he believed he was inferior to them. He supposes that’s why he never fit in with his family. He may look like them, share the same blood as them but he could never bring himself to be the way they tried to mould him. The older he got, he found it harder to force himself to believe all the pureblood mania they were trying to embed in him. However, the older he got, the smarter he got. He knew better to express any of this to his parents or the rest of the family, knowing full well it would just result in another beating from his father or another one of his mother’s powerful curses. 

Sirius may have lived in a grand mansion, but he had never had a home. And he may have parents, and a brother and many aunts and uncles and cousins, but he never had a family. At least he never felt like he did. Love. Acceptance. Security. Belonging. These are the things a home and a family are meant to represent, and yet Sirius had never had any of them and he’s not sure he ever will. 

It's not even something he really thought about, not until he arrived at the train station today where it become abundantly clear to him. Every other child seemed upset over having to say goodbye and leave their parents behind for the next nine months. And here he was, feeling nothing but relief. He almost couldn’t wait to leave them behind. And he doesn’t think he’s feeling as guilty about that as he probably should. 

“Alright, well off you go then”, his mother says basically pushing him towards the train, clearly growing impatient at her son whose feet seem to be glued to the floor of the train platform. It’s not like he doesn’t want to go. In fact, he’s been waiting for this moment for a very long time, to finally get away from all of this. He just knows that once he goes to Hogwarts, everything will change and he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to go back. And something about that scares him. 

The pair look at each other but neither makes a move. He's not quite sure what he expects from her, exactly. Just something, anything really. That maybe, just maybe she’s not as eager as she appears to be to be rid of her son for months on end. 

Eventually he gives up and his feet finally begin to move forward. He only takes a few steps before his mother’s voice calls out. 

“Wait”, he turns around quickly to look at his mother, a small glimmer of hope. “Come here”, she ushers him towards her and holds her arms out. He almost thinks she’s about to embrace him but the next moment her hands are at his neck, adjusting his neck tie that she forced him to wear despite his many protests all morning. 

“Remember what I told you Sirius”, she warns. “As long as you carry the Black name, you represent the whole family. It’s important that you take that responsibility seriously and you represent the family well”. 

“Yes Mother” 

She looks across the platform to an older couple who appear to be saying their goodbyes to a young dark-haired boy with wild messy hair who appears to be the same age as him. He feels a twinge of jealousy towards this boy as he watches his mother bend down and kisses her son’s cheek. Even from this distance, he can feel the sincerity of this mother’s love and affection for her son. Sirius never realised how much he’s truly craved this from his own mother, even if just for a short moment until just now. “-an absolute disgrace to a perfectly good pureblood name”, his mother finishes her tirade. “Now promise me one thing. Choose wisely who you associate yourself with. You mustn’t go making friends with the wrong sort”. 

Sirius nods and a wave of silence rushes over. 

“Good bye Sirius” 

“Good bye Mother”. He can feel his mother’s eyes watching him as he looks at the ground, unable to meet her eyes. She simply turns around and begins her departure. “Regulus. Come now, we must get going”, she calls out to her other son, standing opposite to his brother. 

Sirius looks down, his eyes meeting those of his younger brother. The two boys they were close but there was always something separating the two. Regulus was always the better son, the perfect one, the one they could always be proud of. He gave into all their nonsense, whereas Sirius only ever resisted. He claimed it was the smarter option, to just go along with it rather than fight it. And maybe it was, it certainly resulted in less beatings for his little brother. But Sirius would argue it was the easy option. And Sirius didn’t do what was easy, he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. 

“Do you have to go?”, Regulus asks. He sees his brother’s face, full of worry and fear and all of a sudden is overwhelmed with guilt. In all of the anticipation of finally getting the chance to get away from his parents, he forgot to think about his brother being left behind. Without Sirius there to protect him, he worries about what might happen to him. Will they finally succeed at turning him into another pureblood supremacist? 

“I’m sorry Regulus. I wish I didn’t have to”, he responds, he struggles with trying to find the right words to bring any sense of comfort to his brother. “Besides, it’s only for a little while and I’ll come back for the holidays” 

“But I’ll still be alone, with them. Please don’t go”, the young boy pleads. 

“REGULUS. LET’S GO”, Walburga Black’s voice pierces through the platform, causing the surrounding people to look over. 

“Reg, you’ll be okay, I promise. I’ll see you soon”, the two boys hug briefly before going their separate ways. 

Sirius begins to make his way throughout the crows when he spots the same dark-haired boy from before standing at the entrance of one of the train carriages. With his mother’s words from earlier echoing in his head, Sirius walks straight towards the boy without another thought. 

“Hey, mind if I sit with you on the train?” 

“Uh- yeah sure. I suppose so” 

“Great”, Sirius looks back to see his mother watching with an expression of anger and disappointment, which is one that Sirius would become very well familiar with. Despite that, he turns back to the boy and smiles proudly, “I’m Sirius” 

“I’m James. James Potter”. 

The two boys board the train together and begin making their way down the corridor, searching for a compartment to sit in. 

"So, you got a last name or are you just Sirius?", James asks as they walk. 

"Oh, uh yeah, of course”, Sirius breaks eye contact, choosing instead to look down at his shoes. “It’s... Black”, and suddenly James stops in his tracks. 

"Oh". And then silence. 

"I suppose you've heard of my family, then" 

"Well... yeah. But so what?", James asks as if the answer were obvious. 

" _So,_ I'm betting you won't want to sit with me anymore now", he attempts to sound nonchalant about it but he knows he’s not hiding his disappointment well at all. 

"And why would that be the case?", he asks in the same way as his previous question. 

"Because I've heard of your family too. And I don’t they think they would want you associating with me or anyone from my family". 

"Yeah, maybe. But if I've learnt anything from my parents its not to make judgments on a person based on their family or their blood status. They're always telling me to believe the best in others and take a chance on them". 

"And you really think I'm worth taking a chance on?". He asks, finally gaining enough courage to look him in the eye again. 

'Yes. Yes, I do", he says with such certainty and Sirius wants so bad to believe him. 

"And what if you're wrong?" 

"I highly doubt that", he simply states. James grins at him before continuing his path down the train and Sirius can't help the smile that appears on his own face as he follows his new friend. 

They give up on trying to find an empty compartment and settle on the one all the way at the end with just one occupant - a small, brown-haired boy sitting by the window with his head buried in a book. The boy raises his head at the sound of the door opening, startled. 

“Everywhere else is full, you mind if we sit here?” Sirius asks, hopefully. 

The boy nods and James sits next to him while Sirius sits opposite. The compartment stays quiet as the boy goes back to his book. Sirius and James share a look and they both shrug, “I’m James and this is Sirius” 

The boy stays silent for a moment, not immediately looking up from his books, as if he wasn’t expecting to be spoken to. When he looks up, an array of emotions appears on the boy's face, most of which Sirius couldn’t place – surprise, hope, joy, sadness, fear? He can't help but wonder what could possibly be happening in this boy’s head. 

Finally, “My name’s Remus. Remus Lupin”. 

* * *

Remus had always dreamed of this moment. But that’s all it ever was, a dream. He never thought that he would ever get the chance to go to Hogwarts but here he was, standing before the Hogwarts Express, reading to embark on his future. It wasn’t a dream anymore. It was real, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t absolutely terrified. 

_What if someone found out? What if I hurt someone? What if I get kicked out? What if Dumbledore realises he’s making a mistake?_

Ever since Remus had received his acceptance letter from Hogwarts, there’s been a voice inside his head that he hasn’t been able to silence, coming up with a hundred different scenarios and reasons why he didn’t deserve to go to this school. He was a fraud, no, he was a monster. And monsters don’t get to go to school. He didn’t belong here. 

“Remus, I know what you’re thinking and please stop”, his mother places her hands on his shoulders and bends down to be eye-level with her son. “Dumbledore’s got everything figured out. Everything will be fine”. 

He looks to both of his parents, “I know. It’s just that, I uh, I’m –” 

“Scared?”, his father finishes for him and he nods slightly in return. His parents share a look, wishing they could do something, anything, to ease their son’s worries. 

“I know. And it’s okay to be scared. But please don’t let that stop you from living your life”, his Mum caresses his cheek. “Promise me this, okay? Just let yourself be a kid for once. Don’t distance yourself and hide away. Let people in. Make some friends and don’t push them away because you’re scared. And most importantly, have some fun.” 

“But-” 

“If they’re really your friends, they’ll accept you no matter what. But you have to give them a chance to do that. I promise if you do, you might just find something more magical than anything you learn at that school”. 

“Okay Mum. I promise”, she smiles back at him and pulls him in for a tight embrace. 

Minutes later, Remus walks down the corridor of the train carriage nervously, trying to work up the courage to enter a compartment and introduce himself. In the end, he decides it’s all too much and instead chooses an empty one at the end of the corridor. _Sorry Mum,_ he thinks to himself as he sits down by the window and grabs a book from his bag. He begins to read, letting himself be distracted by a different world, a simpler world. A world where he’s not Remus, a boy with a secret that he lets control him, define him and force him to live in fear his entire life. He very much likes this world. However, he’s instantly pulled from the comfort of this world by the presence of two new figures in the compartment. 

“Everywhere else is full, you mind if we sit here?” 

_‘Let people in’,_ he hears his mother’s words from earlier. He nods to the boys and they take a seat opposite him. A moment of silence washes over the room as Remus decides to return to his book. He notices the boys share a look with each other in understanding. 

“I’m James and this is Sirius”, one of the boys speak up, finally. Remus is so used to being invisible, unnoticed that he is genuinely taken by surprise at the attention he’s gained from these strangers. 

_‘Don’t push them away’,_ he hears his mother's voice echo again. He wants to be able to do this. Be brave enough for his mother, and himself. Suddenly he’s overwhelmed, his mind is running at a million miles an hour and he can’t seem to sort out everything he’s feeling. 

_This is your chance, Remus. You’re chance to have everything you’ve always wanted. Friendship. Belonging. Happiness._

_No, don’t get your hopes up. Eventually, you’ll have to tell them. Or they’ll find out on their own._

_And then they’ll be scared of you and they’ll hate you._

_I wouldn’t blame them. I am a monster, after all._

_What if I hurt them? I'll never forgive myself._

_What if I let them in and I just end up hurting myself the most in the_ _end?_

_But... what if they’re different? I should give them a chance. I’ll never know otherwise._

_“_ My name’s Remus. Remus Lupin”, he says, finally silencing the voice in his head, at least for now. 

The boys continue to acquaint themselves with each other for a few minutes when they are interrupted by a young girl with long, auburn hair and dazzling green eyes. “Hey can I just sit here for a bit?”, she asks letting out a small sniffle. 

“Uh yeah I guess”, Sirius replies and she enters the compartment and takes a seat next to him. Remus notices the girl wipes her the tears from her eyes and he looks over at the other two boys who have the same worried look on their faces. 

“All right Evans?”, James speaks up, running a hand throughout his already untidy black hair. 

“Oh hey”, she says as if just noticing him in the room. “Yeah I’m fine” 

They are once again interrupted by yet another person entering the compartment, this time a young, scrawny boy with a hooked nose and dark greasy hair who heads straight towards Lily and sits opposite her. The boys try to mind their business but the task seems difficult as they begin to have a small argument. 

James, however, can’t seem to stay quiet much longer and begins to taunt the girl’s friend with Sirius joining in. Remus thinks they're being a bit harsh on the boy, considering they barely know him but he doesn’t say anything, not wanting to overstep. Eventually they leave the compartment, leaving the three boys alone again. 

“So, Remus, what about you? What house are you hoping for?”, James asks. 

“Oh, I don’t know, I guess I’ve never really thought about it”, Remus lies. Of course he had wondered about which Hogwarts house he would get sorted into. He thought about it many times over the years. But in just one day, his whole life had been turned upside down and he had stopped believing he would ever get the opportunity to find out. So, he stopped wondering. 

“Oh, well I think you’d be great in any house. Although it would be pretty cool if we were all sorted into the same house”, James replies hopefully. _Yes, it would be,_ Remus thinks. 

James seems to notice Sirius’ silence, “Did you really mean what you said about breaking your family’s tradition? Wouldn’t they be mad if you didn't get into Slytherin?”, James asks Sirius. 

“Yeah but they’ll get over it”. He replies unconvincingly. “Besides, I don’t much like doing what my family and parents want, anyway. Too boring that way. And they are always telling me how different I am from them. I might as well prove them right”. 

“Well there’s nothing wrong with being different”, James smiles and looks back towards Remus. “Right Remus?”. 

“Yes, I suppose so”, Remus replies with a grin. Perhaps, he’s beginning to understand what his Mother was trying to tell him. 

The remainder of the trip is filled with excited conversation between the boys. Remus’ book is long forgotten and neither of the boy’s even notice that it hard gotten dark outside quite some time ago. Remus, being the shy person he is, doesn’t contribute much to the conversation but he’s quite content watching as James and Sirius debate about the best national Quidditch team in Britain. While he’s only known them or a few hours, he already feels so comfortable around them which is unusual for Remus. Remus was always okay with not having friends, he’d gotten used to it. He always tries to distance himself from others, but tells him that these guys aren’t going to let him do that. And he doesn't seem to mind at all. 

* * *

“Pettigrew, Peter” 

Peter honestly didn’t think he could be any more nervous today, but it turns out he can apparently. He slowly paces towards the stool, takes a sit and closes his eyes as the sorting hat is placed on his head. 

_“Hmmm what to do with you? You’re a tricky one, aren’t you?”_

The hat remains on his head for the next five minutes, deliberating the best choice for Peter. In the end it decides on Gryffindor but Peter cannot help but wonder if it’s really the right choice. After all, a Gryffindor is supposed to be brave, courageous and daring. While Peter’s not totally sure those are the words he would use to describe himself, he likes to think that one day he could. Perhaps the sorting hat can see more potential in him than Peter himself believes is possible. In a way this is sort of comforting to him. He just hopes he doesn’t end up proving that hat wrong. 

He takes a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table with all the other first-years, across from a boy with brown hair and gentle, amber hued eyes. The boy smiles at Peter and then focuses his attention back to the sorting ceremony. “Hey I’m Sirius. This here is Remus” says the boy sitting next to him with a big grin on his face. He puts his arm around Remus shoulder, “He doesn’t talk all that much but I think we’ll keep him anyway”, Remus rolls his eyes and tries swat away Sirius’ hand as he attempts to ruffle his hair, trying to feign annoyance but the smile on his face contradicts him completely. Peter laughs at the boy’s antics, “Well it’s nice to meet both of you, I’m Peter”. 

The boys return to watching the sorting ceremony as the next student is called out. “Potter, James”, Professor McGonagall calls and a dark-haired boy steps forward and not even a second after the hat is placed on his head, the hat shouts, “GRYFFINDOR”. 

This is followed by Sirius standing up and cheering as he greets the newest Gryffindor member with a high-five. “I have a feeling this is going to be the beginning of something legendary”, Sirius says with a huge grin as he looks at the three boys around him. Over the course of the feast, Peter is struck by how kind and welcoming these boys are to him despite having just met him. Peter was worried that since the other three boys seemed to already form a close bond on the train together, there would be no room for him. But instead he is surprised at how quickly they fall into such a comfortable and easy flow of conversation and laughter, as if they had been doing this forever. They stay up late that night, talking, laughing and joking around for the first time and certainly not the last. Over the next seven years, they would share many nights just like this and causing much mischief. But this night would remain one of the most important night for each of these boys. As this was the night that four strangers became not only friends, but brothers. This was the night that the Marauders were born. 


End file.
